Spider Egg
The Spider Egg spawns multiple spiders, mainly found around Hell or below. One can purchase spider eggs in the block shop as well. It is one of the most recognized blocks in Dig Deep, because of the excessive amount of spider spawning there is in Hell depth.Its a material for spider bow,npc spawner and mob spawn block Said by the in-game description, only the bravest of explorers pick up/carry/use this block, as it can spawn spiders. Spider eggs only hatch when difficulty is not Peaceful and combat is turned on. They can hatch in all game modes (Dig Deep, Survival, and Creative Mode). Description Pre-1.85, the Spider Egg was a black block with a red oval in the center of all six sides. There also appeared to be 6 spider-legs on the edges of the red oval. There is no limit to how many Spider Eggs appear in the game but the maximum of spiders are 2 per egg. Spider Eggs can't be placed in cramped areas as it will try to spawn outside of the structure (Any structure that is below 30x30x30 will not spawn indoors instead it will either spawn on the roof/surface or on the sides of the cramped structure) also the room they're in usually has a treasure chest inside. Use When you first see this egg, one of two things happen: #Peaceful Mode Someone may prospects the egg and while it hisses, it appears to have no use. #Normal Mode One or more spiders around the egg. The most common use for this block is to either place it above lava so the spiders fall in and die from the heat, or place it somewhere so someone can fight the spiders for practice or their drops, since spiders are a great source of decorational items such as Blue Box or Cherry Metal. Placing block near a spider egg is not advised, especially above the egg, as it may trigger a glitch which can cause spiders to rise to the surface. (See below) If one does not possess the tools to remove a spider egg and wants to remove them as a threat, making a large cage around the egg is the best alternative. Required Tool(s) This is one of only three blocks in the game that cannot be destroyed by: #Pickaxes #Hatchets #Shovels It can only be destroyed by a Diamond Sword, Diamond Spear, or Sledge Hammer. Explosives will also destroy spider eggs, contrary to previous facts. It drops once it is destroyed. The only other way to obtain this egg is through buying it at the Block Shop for 2000 Gold Pieces. How to Obtain Skill Statistics Glitches If a spider spawns overlaping with another block, the spider will slowly rise upward (through any number of blocks) until there is sufficient room for it to move. This can cause spiders to rise to the surface from any depth, even 1000 or more deep. This usually happens because the player either places a spider egg in the way of an obstruction or places an obstruction near an egg, but cave-ins can trigger it too. Many of the naturally occuring eggs compensate, spawning the spider in a nearby open area, but this is not always the case. On occasion, the spiders have been known to have glitches related to their death and health. One such glitch showed spiders health down at 0, yet it still attacked and fought the player. Saving and exiting the game in a safe spot and then reloading fixes the issue. Another health glitch was a spider taking massive damage from a player, yet it's health remained full. Over time the spider would eventually die, but it's health was far more than a normal spiders. Trivia *Detonating explosives near a Spider Egg can destroy the egg, While said in the game that Spider Eggs can only be destroyed with a Diamond Sword or Diamond Spear, it is actually possible to destroy Spider Eggs without them Category:Blocks Category:Mobs & NPC's Category:Building Category:Mining